


Under Two Suns

by motetus



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Canonical Character Death, Digital Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: The visitors to her homestead bring life and death.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Dear Wavesinger,
> 
> "I'm just going to have one last skim through their letter to be absolutely certain I've not hit any DNWs," I told myself. "I'm definitely not going to be starting any new treats."
> 
> Obviously that didn't go as planned. You really should try to make your letters less awesome and tempting.


End file.
